


hold me close and even in death, never let go.

by amaguiis



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Ibara dies lol, M/M, MCD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:01:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27591074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amaguiis/pseuds/amaguiis
Summary: yuzuru isn't good with goodbyes(they stayed in the facility au)
Relationships: Fushimi Yuzuru/Saegusa Ibara
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16





	hold me close and even in death, never let go.

**Author's Note:**

> hey! this is a repost of my own work, i switched tha fandom from hypmic to enstars (ramujaku -> yuzubara)

He’s... He’s going to die in his best friends’ arms-   
and it’s inevitable,   
he’s used to it though and yet he still never sees it coming.   
Yuzuru sees the world in all of its beauty and all of its horror-   
blurs-   
sharp edges-   
everything.   
But, they soften after what feels like an eternity   
and it’s a relief to him as Yuzuru pressed his forehead to his own tenderly   
He can have it now, right?   
A moment to themselves, if anything.   
Ibara keeps trying to choke the words out,   
but all that’s coming out is blood   
and the only comprehensible thing he can say at the moment is;   
“I-”  
And Yuzuru says, in between tears,  
“I know.”  
But, that’s not the point.  
He can feel Yuzuru trying to save him-   
trying to stop the bleeding-  
doing absolutely anything he can to relieve the situation.   
He’s just trying to keep Ibara in the safety of his arms   
(like was done to him in the past).   
Though, Ibara knows one thing.   
He was never going to be saved.   
There was never another ending for him-   
for someone so…   
like this.   
Yuzuru was never going to hold him in any other way,   
so he should be grateful that he had gotten this at all.  
So, Yuzuru holds him tighter in a way that he never could before,   
sobs etching their way into the depths of Ibara's consciousness.   
In simplicity, he was desperate.   
In its own way, it’s kind of like a confession.  
He lets himself slip in between the cracks in his grasp  
in the ways that he never would if he had any sort of choice in the matter.  
And that’s how it is. How the story unfolds.   
Something left unsaid.  
Something unheard in the last breath of air that passes through Ibara's lips.  
Something in Yuzuru's wretched scream   
and the way that his name sounds throughout the sobs that wreck his body.  
It’s in the way that Yuzuru's soul contorts.   
He's a perfect and terrible picture of grief and holy vengeance.   
It’s something that stays in the blood that Yuzuru can’t get out from under his nails.  
(Though, he will never be able to get Ibara's blood from out of his nails.)  
(That’s the point.)  
It’s something that seeps into the rich earth where he will be buried   
(if he even gets a grave at all.)  
Yes, he’s going to die in his best friends’ arms.  
This was the only way that Ibara could ever love him in any way that matters.   
This was the only way that he was allowed to say   
that he was sorry that he never got to say it aloud.


End file.
